


Theory of Evolution

by TheSprout



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Short story collection, smutty version.





	Theory of Evolution

Bulma walked back into her lab with an excited smile.  
“Your MRI showed something interesting.” she said as she put down her notebook.  
“What d you mean?” Vegeta asked.  
They were both sitting at her desk in her main lab, where Bulma had run a complete series of health tests on her husband. She had done it for the first time in the weeks that had followed his arrival on Earth and since then she kept a close eye on his evolution. Every two or three years she managed to convince him again and check and measure every part of his anatomy. Vegeta had to admit he was now much less nervous than he used to be during her examinations, and sat in his black spandex short while waiting for the results and the end of the tests.  
“I can’t believe I missed this before!” Bulma said as she scribbled down a few words. “I mean obviously I couldn’t think about it since I’m used to humans but…”  
“Is there something wrong with me?” Vegeta frowned.  
“I can see your vomeronasal organ!” Bulma exclaimed, jumping from her chair.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Without answering Bulma put on gloves and opened the small fridge she had in her lab to keep samples and heat-sensitive products. She took out a very small flask and walked carefully to the lab bench. Vegeta shuddered with impatience.  
“What is this? Why are you wearing gloves?” he asked anxiously.  
“Oh, it’s not dangerous but if my theory is correct I’d rather not spill this on myself.” Bulma chuckled lightly. She opened the bottle and brought it to Vegeta, raising it to place it under his nose. Vegeta twitched and backed away instinctively, refusing to smell the translucent product.  
“Come on I told you it’s not toxic! Look…” she said as she herself smelled the content of the bottle, “See? It doesn’t even have an odor or anything.”  
Vegeta squinted his eyes, took a step forward and slowly bent down over Bulma’s hand as she held the bottle. He smelled nothing. He took a deep breath, shrugged and asked:  
“What is the point of this woman?”  
He realized Bulma was looking at him with a weirdly interested look. Her eyes were shining in expectation and she tried to repress a smirk.  
“I’m just testing my theory.” she said, “Do you feel any different?”  
“What? No! Do you?”  
“Oh no there’s no risk for me to feel anything.” she said as she walked back to the fridge.  
“Risk? Bulma what was that?” Vegeta stood up and tensely looked down at his body to check for any reaction.  
“Just wait a little while, if I tell you what I want to see it will change your behavior and fake the results.”  
“Are you running an experiment on me?”  
“Definitely.” she confirmed smugly as she sat down to observe him.  
“How dare you do this without my consent?” he roared, tugging on the neck of his top.  
“Feeling hot, are we?”  
“I’m just upset.”  
“Upset? Is this the right word?” she asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.  
Vegeta felt his heart beat quicker than usual. It was too hot in the room and he really wanted to take off his T-shirt. He felt like he was getting ready for a battle but there was no sign of danger anywhere. He was tense, looking around for something that could explain his sudden nervousness.  
“Dilated pupils… Sweat… Increased heart rate…”  
He turned around and saw Bulma, sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, calmly taking notes. Her ankle passively moved as she drew small circles in the air with the tip of her stiletto.  
“What’s happening to me? What did you do?” he gasped.  
“You know what’s happening to you, you’re not that innocent.” she smiled knowingly.  
Vegeta clenched his teeth as the stress spread in his body. He felt like he was expecting something, it was an impatience that was growing in his core from his lower abs. Suddenly he understood his situation and let out a growl that was far deeper than he had wanted it. He quickly turned to hide himself from her.  
“Shorts… Too… Tight.” Bulma noted before putting down her pen and notebook with a satisfied grin.  
Vegeta was trying to cover himself with his hands, shame and incomprehension flushing his cheeks up to his ears. He had a hard time focusing when Bulma walked up to him and explained:  
“Somewhere out there is a female monkey that is ready to be fecundated and you just smelled her pheromones in a highly concentrated solution.”  
“I don’t understand…” he let out in a whisper.  
“Of course you don’t, your brain is too busy trying to find the female monkey and mate with her.”  
“Why would you do something like that?”  
“Scientific curiosity.”  
“This is sexual abuse.”  
“In the human species the vomeronasal organ is atrophied. We do not produce or detect pheromones anymore. Throughout evolution our reproduction process has changed and it is now based on social behaviors. Your vomeronasal organ however is still perfectly functional. I guess you Saiyans just spend too much time fighting, if you had to rely on cultural displays to reproduce your race would already be extinct. I mean it would have disappeared ages ago. Thanks to this organ in your nose you were able to detect these monkey pheromones. That’s why you’re so horny.”  
“You didn’t want to spill it on yourself…”  
“I didn’t know how strong the effect would be, I didn’t want to risk anything.”  
“I would never do such a thing and let whatever substance control my actions.”  
“Oh please,” Bulma laughed, “right now you would fuck a grapefruit if I let you alone with it.”  
Vegeta swallowed painfully. Bulma’s breasts were swollen under blouse. A tiny white button prevented him from seeing what she wore under it. He knew she never wore anything between her blouse and her bra.  
“Are you going to let me stay like this?” he asked suggestively.  
“Go back to your room, take a shower. If you’re not exposed to the product anymore the effects will dissipate.” she answered, faking disinterest to annoy him.  
“Does not sound very satisfying.”  
“I don’t copulate with my lab experiments.” she added with a smirk.  
“I don’t believe that’s true.” he insisted.  
Bulma turned away to face the lab bench. True, humans did not produce pheromones anymore, but her body could still betray her. Her skin was a bit too hot, diffusing her smell around her with each of her movements. Her cheeks had become an appealing bright pink and her lips were plump and red. Seeing him half naked, touching his sweaty skin, measuring the width of his steel muscles, the whole process had made her feel like her blouse was a just a size too small. She needed to go outside and breath.  
Before she could turn to the door she realized he was standing just behind her. She gasped in surprise. He was threateningly wild and terribly arousing at the same time. She loved it.  
“I think we both need to get some fresh air” Vegeta said slowly as he looked at the curve of her neck. He stayed a few inches away from her without touching her.  
“We definitely do.” Bulma agreed, without showing any sign of moving toward the door.  
“I will be going then…” his hot lips touched the back of her shoulder. “Leave… have a shower…” he muttered behind her as he leaned closer.  
“Me too it’s… it’s definitely too hot in this room.”  
She saw his hands appear at her sides and settle gently on her hips. She quivered at the touch but did not protest. He moved against her close enough to look down over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck. It was short and burning. His hands moved up to her waist and finally her chest. She did not move. He carefully pinched the small button that maintained her blouse closed and freed her ample bosom in a snap. She sighed heavily as her bra was revealed and her breasts bounced in front of her.  
“I will need the coldest shower ever…” he whispered against her skin. His voice was deep and his lips brushed her shoulder again with every word. “I guess I should be going right now it will take a while…”. He placed a kiss behind her ear and ran the tip of his tongue down the nape of her neck.  
She swallowed as she looked at him above her shoulder. She bit her lower lip and bent forward on the lab bench, pressing her bottom against his shorts. He growled in satisfaction and grabbed her by the hips, bringing her even closer to his arousal. The table was cold and Bulma lay her upper body flat over it until she could press her burning cheeks on the fresh surface. She felt Vegeta’s hand brush her thighs and move quickly up under her blouse and her skirt. His fingers were almost tickling as they searched for her underwear and she giggled with ease. Frustrated, Vegeta lifted her skirt and blouse over ass and discovered the tiniest piece of fabric around her hips. It was one of these tiny thongs Bulma wore when she expected a steamy session. More of an ornament than an actual piece of clothing. He clenched his teeth as he understood she had planned the whole thing. He slid the piece of garment over her rounded cheeks and let it fall down her legs, appreciating the view for an instant. She felt her thong around her ankles and moved one leg out of it to open wider from him. Vegeta’s mind was blurry. Even after several years he couldn’t get used to the beauty of this sight. Her high heels made her legs look endless and gave her back just the right arch. Her skin was porcelain white, without any default, and there, between her thighs, was the softest touch of pink. It looked so smooth he had too touch it, and so he let his fingers brush over her lips. She moved against him and he felt how wet she was. Amazed, he ran his fingers between her thighs several times, earning a soft moan with every stroke. With his other hand he brought her hips closer and she arched against his length. His hands moved to her front where they plunged between her legs and found a delicate nub under her lips. The sweetest sounds came to his ears as he slid the tip of his fingers over it, rolling around it leisurely and making Bulma pant. He was enjoying the scene when she decided she needed more. She rose from the table and snuck a hand in his shorts, pulling them down before he could say anything. He grunted at her attempt to take over but didn’t protest further. His now free cock was pressed against her pink center between her ass cheeks. She smiled as she saw him speechless and leaned forward again, arching her back as far as she could and rubbing her wetness against his hard and fluttering length. He couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he should have waited a bit more, played with his fingers a bit longer to make sure she was ready, but the sight of her body, all flushed and wet for him was too much. He put one hand on her lower stomach, his fingers pressing on her sensitive nub, and with his other hand he moved the tip of his throbbing length up and down her wetness. She let out a loud cry. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slightly pushed in. She gasped and he felt her walls stiffen around him. She was so tight he couldn’t help himself. He held her hips firmly against the table so she would widen her legs even more and he leaned forward. He pushed inside her, slowly but deeply, feeling her stretch painfully around him until he was buried to the hilt. He filled her completely, both perfectly locked together. She was incredibly hot and wet, he couldn’t think about anything but the feeling of her smooth core around his shaft. She herself was out of breath and had to focus to adapt to his girth. He was leaning over her and she couldn’t move an inch, trapped between his hand and his hips. He slid out of her and in again, faster this time, and he began repeating his thrusts rhythmically, guided by her moans and whimpers. He knew he wouldn’t last long but didn’t want to give in before her. He played with her soft nub with two of his fingers until he got an actual cry out of her. It came and it was so sweet it almost threw him over the edge. He grabbed her knee to lift her right leg on the table and push himself even deeper inside her. Bulma was stretched to her limit and as he thrusted again and pressed his fingers against her pulsating area, she came closer to her relief. Vegeta clenched his teeth and let out a low frustrated growl. He couldn’t hold it. In one ample push he emptied himself deep inside her, filling her with his milky essence. As she felt him twitch against her walls, she broke into spasms with a sharp and loud moan, letting waves of pleasure flood each of her muscles. She let go her grasp on the table as her vision blurred and her orgasm eased around his cock. She let out a long whimper as he pulled out slowly, revealing her swollen pink center dripping in white fluid. He looked at her as she recovered from her climax. It was pure bliss. She turned around and bent to pick up her underwear.  
“You had plotted all of this.” he said, grabbing her by the waist before she could leave.  
“Maybe I went to change before giving you the results…” she admitted, “But you didn’t seem to mind.” And she kissed him passionately, bringing her arms around his neck.  
“What a vulgar woman.” he said smugly after breaking the kiss.  
He was about to leave the room while Bulma gathered her papers when he heard a scream and what sounded like breaking glass. He turned to see Bulma, pale as a ghost, holding the lid of the little flask in one hand. He did not understand until she looked down at her still bare chest and stomach. Her skin was shining with tiny translucent droplets. The flask was shattered in pieces on the lab bench.


End file.
